


Nail Polish

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nail Polish, Pet Names, a single second of very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Roman convinces Virgil to let him paint his nails.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> I was legitimately shocked when I realized that this is my first time writing Prinxiety?? I hope the dynamic holds up, I’ve somehow never touched this ship before in any of my fics.

“Please?” Roman begged, clutching a cardboard box to his chest. “For me?”

Virgil shook his head, not even looking up from his phone. “Nope.”

“But why not?” Roman set the box down on the coffee table, tilting it forward so Virgil could see the vast array of colors inside. “Nail polish, my dark and stormy knight! Rainbows!”

“Rainbows are exactly the problem,” Virgil said. Roman gasped in horror, throwing himself dramatically over his lap. 

“My love! How dare you besmirch my soul like this? How can you say such things in the presence of I, the gayest Disney prince of them all?”

Virgil laughed, setting his phone aside so he could better look down at Roman. “Sorry, Princey, you of all people know I’m as full rainbow as they come, but I don’t need the entire visible spectrum on my nails. I think Logan might actually kill me if I show up to work like that.” He gestured to Roman’s hands, and the bright neon gradients that adorned every nail. “And I like being employed, so… yeah.”

“Who needs work when you have love?” Roman insisted, sitting up and grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders. “Please, just a little? All one color, even? It is technically my turn to choose date night tonight, and I am determined to paint your nails.” He paused, pulling back slightly, hands falling to his sides. “That is, unless you truly don’t want me to do that, then I’ll let it go.” 

Virgil sighed fondly, taking Roman’s hands in his. “Hey, it’s okay. If it’s that important to you, then I’ll let you paint my nails as long as it’s all one color. You can pick what color, even.”

“Really?” Roman’s eyes were already wide with excitement. He squeezed Virgil’s hands, moving to stand up. “Any color?”

“Within reason,” Virgil clarified, eyeing a particularly offensive highlighter yellow warily. “Nothing that’ll blind all my coworkers. Or me.”

Roman nodded fervently, attention rapidly shifting as he turned to sift through his box of polishes. The only sound for a good thirty seconds was that of glass clinking, before he resurfaced with a triumphant grin.

“Here you are, my knight,” he proclaimed, taking a knee and holding out a tiny bottle with great ceremony, as if presenting a great treasure to a king.

Virgil smiled at his boyfriend’s theatrics before taking the offered polish, holding it up to the light. It was a deep, rich purple, nearly black, and tiny flecks of brighter purple shone through whenever it moved. He had to admit, it was a pretty color, one that he wouldn't mind wearing for however long it ended up lasting.

“It’s really nice,” he said out loud, handing the bottle back to Roman, who looked as if Virgil had just told him he had been cast as the lead in a Broadway musical. “So… how does this work? Do we need any special supplies, or…”

“All we really need is love, mi amor,” Roman proclaimed, leaning forward and kissing Virgil soundly before taking his hand. “Well, love and a table, but we have that already, so let’s get started!”

Virgil laughed, letting Roman lay his hand flat on the table and situate himself across from him, polish in hand. His face was alight, eyes filled with glee as he carefully opened the bottle and started brushing purple onto Virgil’s nails with confident, practiced strokes.

“So, how many times have you done this, anyway?” Virgil asked, leaning his free hand on his knee as he watched.

“Hmm?” 

“Done someone else’s nails.”

“Oh, plenty of times,” Roman said, already moving onto the next finger. “Patton let me paint his a lot back when we were neighbors in high school.” His voice softened, growing wistful. “Remus and I actually used to do each other’s when we were younger, if you can believe it.” 

“Really?” Virgil was more than a little surprised to hear that. As far as he knew, Roman and his twin hadn’t spoken in years. He’d heard plenty of stories from Patton and Logan about the fierce arguments they used to get in, and the occasional punches that had ended up being thrown, but nothing about any kind of bonding. Not from anyone, even Roman, until now.

Roman chuckled softly. “Really, really. There was a year or two there I don’t think we went a day without pulling out the polish. Attracted more than our fair share of bullies, but Remus never cared too much about that sort of thing.”

Virgil’s heart panged with guilt. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish I could’ve been there for you then.”

Roman lifted his focus from his nails and smiled. “Don’t be sorry, my dark knight. I made it out just fine, and I wouldn’t change the way we met for anything.”

“You’re a sap,” Virgil muttered, but he didn’t try to hide the blush he felt heating his face. “You really wouldn’t change accidentally smacking into me in a coffee shop and me dropping my drink on your shoes?”

“Of course not! It was my fault anyway, and it gave me an excuse to buy you a coffee.” Roman lifted Virgil’s hand to inspect his work in better light before motioning for his other hand. “The shoes were a small price to pay, considering I’d been checking you out and trying to think of a good pickup line since you walked in.”

Virgil snorted. “Ro, that’s pretty gay.”

“So are we,” Roman retorted without missing a beat. “What of it?”

Biting back his stupid grin, Virgil watched as Roman finished off his other hand and closed the bottle, leaving him with ten purple nails. He had to admit, it was very well done; neat lines and even color. He found the more he looked at his boyfriend’s handiwork, the more he liked it.

“Thanks,” he said, touching one of his nails lightly with a fingertip, surprised to find the polish already dry. “It does look nice.”

“See? I told you so!” Roman proclaimed, pride written all over his face. “It really suits you, too, my dashing emo nightmare. Highlights your exquisite beauty.”

Virgil felt his face flush at the compliment. “Shut up and kiss me, Princey.”

Roman beamed, stepping easily around the table to settle into the couch next to him. “Gladly.”

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
